


Dangers of the Dungeon

by JohnAmendAll



Category: Knightmare, Wacky Races
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-20
Updated: 2010-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAmendAll/pseuds/JohnAmendAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Penelope Pitstop is in peril again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangers of the Dungeon

**Author's Note:**

> Written in a drabble meme for [lost_spook](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook), who wanted Penelope to tackle the Knightmare dungeon.

Dungeoneers were a familiar sight to Skarkill, but he hadn't seen one before who was flat, whichever way you looked at her. Or who wore goggles on top of that unwieldy horned helmet they all had.

"So," he said, walking round her, trying to work out what had happened to her third dimension. "You got any gold or silver for me?"

"Why, I declare, I haven't a thing."

"Then you're coming with me, my lovely. In chains!"

"Oh! Help! Help!"

His later report that seven diminutive gangsters had rescued the girl was entirely true. Unfortunately, it didn't convince Lord Fear.


End file.
